Coincidencias inevitables
by Dyana-Rae
Summary: Sakura, una joven muy inocente, viaja a Tokio, para iniciar su nueva vida como universitaria, pero no sabe que cosas extrañas e interesantes, le puedan ocurrir. S


"Coincidencias Inevitables"

"Coincidencia inevitables"

Por: Dyana-Rae

"_Usted esta saliendo de Tomoeda_"

Mientras el tren viajaba velozmente, yo admiraba aquellos letreros que me aseguraban que yo estaba dejando mi hogar, para emprenderme en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para mí. Bueno, en ciertas ocasiones viaje a Tokio, pero en compañía de mis padres y cuando tenia 6 años, así que recuerdo vagamente solo algunos detalles de cómo es.

Me acomode en mi asiento. El viaje iba ser largo y no me vendría mal dormir un poco después de levantarme tan temprano, por supuesto gracias a mi hermano Touya…

_¡Saaakuuuraaa!_

_Un grito estruendoso en mi oído, hizo que me levantara de golpe y me pegara con la cabeza que se encontraba frente a mí._

_Ouch, cuidado con tu cabezota, monstruo!- dijo a regañadientes por haberlo golpeado_

_Te lo mereces por haberme despertado así- dije medio dormida_

_Sakura, ya es tarde, te quedaste dormida, el tren ya se te fue!- dijo desesperado y algo molesto, o bueno eso es lo que pude percibir._

_QUEE??- grité, en ese momento no se como me levante, pero hice una marometa y 3 saltos que pienso que desafiaron la gravedad por unos breves segundos y llegue hasta mi escritorio donde estaba el despertador, lo tome para asegurarme que hora era, y vaya ser mi sorpresa… 6:30am._

_Touyaaaaa!!- grité furiosa, como se atrevía ese mocoso a levantarme temprano, cuando aun faltaban 4 HORAS PARA IRME!_

_Ven aquí maldito mocoso, como osas levantarme tan temprano!-grité enojada mientras corría detrás de él a través de mi casa, y ese pequeño engendro del demonio, solo se reía de mi. Arg como lo odio, pero no podía hacer nada, sea como sea ese era mi hermano, mi fastidioso hermano._

_Y a veces pienso como puede caber tanta maldad en un niño tan pequeño._

Sonreí.

Esa era una de las muchas cosas que quizás iba a extrañar, porque quiera o no, Touya por lo menos le daba un toque diferente a mi vida, pero si quería seguir adelante y superarme por mi misma, debía hacer este viaje y ver que me tenía deparado el destino.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y yo vivía en un pueblo llamado Tomoeda. En realidad era como una pequeña ciudad, pero era bastante tranquila y pacifica, no como en los grades suburbios en los que hay demasiado ruido, la verdad no les puedo describir muy bien la sensación de vivir en ese lugar, porque cada quien lo describe diferente estando ahí.

En este momento mi viaje a iniciado, para ingresar a la universidad, y no cualquiera, si no a la gran universidad de Tokio. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre mi sueño fue realizar mi carrera en aquella prodigiosa y enorme universidad, y ahora, hasta parece como uno de esos sueños que suelo tener despierta, solamente que este si se había hecho realidad.

Realidad.

Una palabra que no va mucho con mi personalidad, sinceramente soy bastante soñadora y como dice mi amiga Tomoyo "siempre ando en la luna", pero me da igual mientras sea feliz, con eso tengo para vivir.

Siempre he pensado que cuanto mas sueño, mas me voy alejando de la realidad, pero a pesar de eso, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día, las ilusiones y la verdad se mezclen, para formar lo que algunos llaman "las coincidencias".

Ahora que lo pensaba, en mi vida no me había ocurrido algo como eso, y seria divertido vivirlo en algún momento, pero por ahora debía concentrarme en mi nueva vida como estudiante.

Vaya, el simple hecho de pensarlo me hace sentirme orgullosa, Sakura Kinomoto… una universitaria, esto iba a ser fantástico.

"FAVOR DE PREPARAR SUS PERTENENCIAS, EL TREN ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A LA ESTACIÓN 24 CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO"

Creo que ese era el aviso de que yo me despertara y me limpiara la saliva que se resbalaba por mi boca. Que asco, debería aprender a controlar mis fluidos salivales o como se le llamen.

Busque mi equipaje para estar preparada a la hora de bajar del tren, pero realmente no se que tanto había empacado en mis maletas, eran 2 enormes y gordas, que si tuvieran boca estarían suplicándome por vaciarlas en cualquier instante, y no conforme con eso, también había llevado 2 mochilas, que contenían objetos personales… hasta ahora me arrepiento de haber traído tantas cosas.

En la estación de Tomoeda no habían pesado tanto, ah ya se porque, había obligado al mocoso de Touya a cargarlas.

Jaja mi ultima venganza.

Haciendo uso de todas mis extremidades, logre salir del tren viva, se preguntaran ¿porqué?, solamente les digo que este en vez de tren parecía camión urbano, estaba totalmente lleno y a la hora de bajar, todos se quedaban atorados en la puerta, entre ellos, yo.

La estación era gigantesca y puedo asegurar que había por lo menos unas 500 personas ahí, bueno es eso, ó mis matemáticas andaban por los suelos. Camine a través de la infinidad de gente que pasaba corriendo por tomar el tren del que yo acababa de bajar, o vendedores ambulantes vendiendo desde desayunos, comidas y bebidas, hasta dulces y golosinas para los pequeños.

Arg! Mi estomago rugía, tenia hambre.

Maldito Touya había olvidado guardar mi almuerzo en una de mis maletas, o quizás no.

Bueno, lo primero era lo primero, me acerque a un lugar que estuviera algo vació para poder respirar y ver la estación completa, se supone que Tomoyo me estaría esperando. Ella ya conocía este lugar, a vivido casi un año y por lo menos ella si sabría a donde ir.

Entonces me senté una de las bancas que había cerca, junto con mis maletas que ocupaban todo el espacio a mi alrededor, realmente me sentía toda una turista que no sabe ni siquiera a donde ir al baño, en aquel mounstro de edificio, llamado estación de trenes.

No lograba ver ninguna señal de Tomoyo y ya me estaba desesperando, ya parecía radar, con mi cabeza girando de un lado a otro, pero sin detectar al espécimen de amiga que no llegaba por mi, ¿acaso no sabia que era una desesperada?, eam… creo que lo sabia y por eso quizás hacia esto.

Mientras yo pensaba en mi despiadada amiga, enseguida de mí se sentó una señora con bastantes niños, eran como 4 y todos eran muy pequeños pero de diferente edad, que gritaban y lloraban por un dulce que vendía uno de aquellos vendedores ambulantes. Maravilloso.

Era estresante escucharlos gritar, si tan solo con mi desesperación era suficiente para dolerme la cabeza, escucharlos me provocaría una migraña en cualquier minuto.

Pude observar que la mamá ya no pudo más y les dio dinero a cada uno para que compraran las malditas golosinas, el camino fácil para deshacerse de ellos.

Pero el niño más pequeño se quedo junto a ella y me estaba observando… demasiado.

Ciertamente nunca me ha intimidado la mirada de nadie, pero este niño tenia la vista muy penetrante, y me miraba muy feo. No debía tomarle importancia era solo un niño.

Mira mamá, esa niña es un mounstro!- dijo el niño jalando la blusa de madre, la cual se encontraba muy ocupada hablando por teléfono.

¿Qué?, ¿Yo un mounstro?, ¿Quien se creía ese mocoso?, ¿era acaso una copia de Touya, mandada para torturarme en Tokio? Calma Sakura, no te alteres… ha de ser solamente una coincidencia…

Y mira mamá tiene los ojos verdes y esta fea- dijo apuntándome con su dedo.

QUEE? YO FEAAA? Si miles de hombres se morían por mis hermosos ojos verdes. Miento. Pero maldito mocoso, esto si que ya había pasado el limite de mi paciencia, así que le puse la cara mas fea que me pude inventar y el chiquillo salio huyendo totalmente asustado, gritando. La mamá se preocupo y fue tras él.

Le pregunto al niño que había sucedido y el pequeño que lloraba a mas no poder, apunto al asiento donde yo estaba sentada, solamente que esta vez no había nadie.

Si que había sido difícil salir corriendo con todas esas malditas maletas, pero era eso o enfrentar a la madre que media casi 2 metros. Como Tomoyo no aparecía, preferí buscar la salida por mi cuenta, y por suerte, frente a mi estaba un mapa del lugar, así que empecé a analizar mi posición con respecto a la puerta de salida. No estaba muy lejos así que, si mis brazos y piernas resistían un poco mas, llegaría a la puerta para poder escapar de este lugar. De haberlo sabido, hubiera hecho esto hace una hora, y no me hubiera topado con la copia de Touya.

Si, por fin saldré- dije en voz baja

Bueno era momento de recoger mis maletas y caminar…

Mis maletas… mis pesadas maletas…

¿Dónde estaban mis maletas?

No podía ser, busque alrededor y no estaban. Por debajo, atrás, adelante… Oh no!, me había robado mis maletas, las odiaba pero al fin y al cabo eran mis maletas.

Entonces desesperada empecé a buscar su paradero y pude observar difícilmente a lo lejos, un hombre enorme que las cargaba con facilidad. Ese maldito, nadie se metía con mis enormes maletas.

Así que corrí tras él, no me importaba si golpeaba a las personas mientras corría, pero en ese momento, no me importaba más que mis pertenencias y mi Kero.

Esa historia es para después…

Así que me subí a la espalda del hombre, y el soltó mis maletas sorprendido, mientras yo le golpeaba la cabeza, así que el trato de bajarme y gruñía por mis golpes.

Cuando me bajo empecé a gritarle, y la gente nos rodeo escuchando mis alaridos desesperados en contra del hombre ladrón de mis maletas.

Todos me miraban impresionados, pero no hacían nada… que les ocurría, ¿qué no pensaban ayudar a una hermosa joven como yo?

Sakura!!- escuche, ¿Quién sabia mi nombre?, seguí gritando.

Sakura cálmate!!- otra vez, ¿quién era?

Lo siguiente que sentí, fueron unas manos tomarme por los hombros y voltearme para ver a aquella figura que yo venia esperando desde hace 3 horas.

TOMOYOO!!- grité, estaba emocionada de que hubiera llegado a tiempo, bueno, ni tan a tiempo.

Sakura, cálmate ¿por que gritas tanto?- me pregunto calmada, como siempre.

Tomoyo este hombre, se quería robar mi maletas, pero lo agarre gusto antes de que pudiera huir, y después lo ataque por ser un maldito ladrón, que le roba a una joven indefensa que solo viene a cumplir sus sueños en esta enorme ciudad, es un feo, y huele mal, ladrón roba maletas!!- grite hasta que se me acabo el oxigeno en los pulmones.

Ok, Sakura, nomás te aviso que ese ladrón, es mi chofer, y solo estaba cargando tus maletas para llevarlas al auto, si?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

Mis ojos no pudieron estar más abiertos, los espectadores que estaba alrededor murmuraban a mis espaldas, y yo estaba más avergonzada que nunca, hubiere preferido meterme dentro de las maletas y esconderme de la pena que me invadía, aunque eso conllevará estar totalmente apretada

Apenas si había llegado a Tokio, y ya había sucedido la primera vergüenza de mi vida en este lugar… por lo menos las cosas no podían empeorar mas… ¿Qué no?

--

Hola! Este fue mi primer capitulo de este fic que he comenzado, espero que les haya gustado, es una pequeña idea que hace mucho me había surgido, y hasta ahora me dieron ganas de publicarla.

Espero sus opiniones o mejor dicho reviews con respecto a que les pareció.

Nos vemos.

At'

Dyana-Rae


End file.
